Time is running out
by D. Sue
Summary: Mal haviam começado, e o tempo deles já estava acabando... - KakashixKarin - oneshot - songfic


Yo, minna-sama! Tudo bem?

Depois de algum tempo parada, aqui vai a minha primeira oneshot KakashixKarin, e a primeira em português do também! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Agradecimento especial a Natasha Mayfair pela betagem e por me ajudar a terminar. Tasha-chan, dedico esta história a você!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.

Disclaimer II: A música "Time is running out" pertence – grosseiramente falando – à banda Muse.

Aviso: provavelmente, Spoilers do mangá.

* * *

Summary: Mal haviam começado, e o tempo deles já estava acabando...  
[KakashixKarin],[oneshot],[songfic].

.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Time is running out

.

.

.

As nuvens que cobriam o céu não deixavam resquícios do brilho da lua ou das milhares de estrelas que eram tão populares entre os boêmios românticos, mas ela sequer pensava nisso naquele momento. Tudo o que a jovem queria, aliás, era sair daquela vila de pessoas felizes demais para condizerem com sua própria realidade.

"Malditos sejam esses shinobis de Konoha! Como podem ser tão alegres e animados assim? Não veem que há um caos prestes a se instalar lá fora?" perguntou-se, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo ao se levantar rapidamente do arbusto onde se escondia e avistar de longe alguns genins brincarem entre si no Ichiraku.

Suspirou, estava muito cansada ainda – e talvez muito abalada também – mas sabia que seu lugar não era ali e tinha que correr contra o tempo e contra todos. "Sasuke... Onde foi que eu o perdi? Ou será que desde o começo era para ser assim?" perguntou-se, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse espantá-lo da cabeça. "Não devo mais pensar naquele crápula que tentou me matar depois de tudo o que eu fiz! Devo é encontrar algum jeito de descobrir o que ele anda fazendo e quem sabe vender a informação..."

- O que faz fora do hospital, Ojou-chan? – ouviu alguém perguntar aos sussurros em seu ouvido, o que a arrepiou mesmo naquele tempo sem ventos.

Virou-se com agressividade para encarar seu mais novo obstáculo no plano de sair de Konoha; era justamente o homem de madeixas prateadas que a havia carregado até a vila para que a interrogassem a troco de nada.

- Não é do seu interesse! – respondeu rispidamente e, quando tentou se levantar, sentiu seu pulso ser capturado.

- Parece que não lhe deram muita educação. – comentou com desânimo. – Devia ao menos esperar até receber alta.

- E quando eu vou receber alta? Quando vocês bem entenderem? Eu me recuso a isso! – disse com revolta, tentando se soltar da mão que ainda a segurava com força.

- Parece que além de tudo você é bem desconfiada – comentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Se confiou em alguém errado alguma vez, isso não é motivo para desconfiar do resto do mundo.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, ambos sabiam bem quem era esse "alguém errado" do qual ele falava, e ressaltar que ela havia sido uma idiota definitivamente não fez bem ao seu ego e nem ao seu humor.

- E em quem eu deveria confiar? Em _você_? – indagou; a sobrancelha soerguida.

Era visível o sorriso de Kakashi mesmo com a máscara usual cobrindo-lhe até o nariz, e Karin se pegou por um momento imaginando como seria a parte do rosto que ele cobria.

- Curiosa? – a pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa, fazendo-a enrubescer e virar o rosto para o lado.

- Claro que não! – respondeu de imediato, ajeitando os óculos com a mão que estava livre. – Está bem convencido para um oji-chan ecchi de meia idade!

- Oji-chan ecchi de meia idade? – sorriu novamente. – _Posso ser mais do que aparento_ – disse última parte novamente ao pé do ouvido da kunoichi, que sensível como era, arrepiou-se da mesma forma como o fizera antes.

- Pare... – disse num tom de ordem falho; no que tentou se afastar e caiu sentada.

"Esse chacra..." a sensação que tinha ao sentir aquele chacra era bem diferente do que tinha tanto com Naruto como com Sasuke. O chacra dele não era intenso, mas mexia com ela de alguma forma que ela nunca havia sentido.

"E esse cheiro..." o cheiro dele era embriagante; cheiro de homem.

**I think I'm drowning  
**_Eu acho que estou afundando_

**Asphyxiated  
**_Asfixiado_

Sacudiu a cabeça de modo infantil; aquele homem não era ninguém além do shinobi que a havia carregado até Konoha e, além disso, sequer prestara atenção a ele durante o percurso.

**- **Solte-me! – ordenou novamente de modo falho.

Ela precisava sair de Konoha, aquele lugar não era para ela. Não só isso, como precisava ver novamente o rapaz que quase a havia matado, sentia-se na necessidade de se mostrar inteira a ele, mostrar que ele havia falhado e que ela não deixaria barato o que ele havia feito.

Mas aquele homem... Aquele homem a quem uma vez chamaram de "novo Hokage" _tinha_ que ter aparecido para lhe impedir de prosseguir o seu caminho. Fuzilou-o com o olhar – não tinha muitas opções ali – e ele novamente sorriu, e aquele sorriso certamente a intrigava.

- Vou levá-la de volta ao hospital; se não lhe deram alta ainda é por algum motivo. – mentiu, a verdade era que Konoha ainda estava uma bagunça com a destruição causada por Pain e provavelmente não acharam nenhum lugar viável para deixar a prisioneira. De qualquer modo, ela havia quase morrido e Sakura só a havia estabilizado para que ela pudesse viajar.

- Não vai me levar a lugar nenhum, seu...

Suspirando com sua usual expressão de desânimo, Kakashi puxou o braço pela mão que a segurava e se virando, jogou o braço sobre seu ombro, para soltá-la só até o momento de segurar ambas as pernas – a levaria de volta ao hospital e não tinha acordo.

- Eu já disse para me soltar! – reclamou, mas não conseguiu fazer nada para pará-lo. Concentrar-se no chacra dele havia sido seu pior erro, era como se ela fosse cada vez mais tragada pela sensação que aquilo lhe trazia, ainda mais com tamanha proximidade.

**I wanna break this spell  
**_Eu quero quebrar esse feitiço_

**That you've created**

_Que você criou_

O caminho todo fora feito em silêncio, Kakashi ao menos lhe fizera o favor de não aparecer com ela na frente de ninguém, o que era um grande problema a menos quando fosse tentar escapar de novo. Chegando ao quarto onde ela devia estar de repouso, o jounin a deixou sentada sobre seu leito e deu uma olhada pela janela vagamente – estava observando os lugares para onde ela poderia saltar se fosse "tentar alguma gracinha".

- Está se importando demais comigo – resmungou. Ele a fitou de soslaio.

- Você _é_ importante para nós, é a pessoa que esteve mais próxima de Sasuke pelo menos durante as últimas semanas.

- Ah... – "Então tudo novamente se resume a ele..." – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso ajudar. Eu mesma não o conheço mais.

Ele se virou então para ela e, se escorando na parte inferior da janela, observou a feição triste por um momento. Karin provavelmente o havia amado da mesma forma que Sakura e Ino, e provavelmente sua decepção havia sido a maior. Não se surpreendia mais com o fato de ela estar sendo tão desleixada com a própria saúde - via-se que estava desorientada.

- Não preciso que me olhe com pena por causa disso. – soltou, odiava aquele ambiente principalmente pelos olhares de desconfiança ou de pena que a sufocavam.

- E o que você faria fora daqui? – a pergunta a fez olhar diretamente para o copiador.

- Eu não sei, mas não gosto nem um pouco daqui. –mentiu. Ela sabia o que queria, mas não via motivos para contar - O que foi? – era irritante vê-lo sorrir sempre que ela dizia algo grosseiro sobre ele mesmo ou sobre a sua amada vila, ainda mais quando o sorriso a fazia ter vontade de abaixar a máscara apenas para ver aquelas feições.

- Sempre soube que na teoria as mais bonitas são as que mais dão problemas, nunca pensei ver isso na prática – explicou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos surpresa para logo corar ferozmente.

**You're something beautiful  
**_Você é algo lindo_

**A contradiction  
**_Uma contradição_

- Baka! Bem que eu disse que é um oji-chan ecchi! – virou o rosto para o lado; odiava-o por ter sido o primeiro a tê-la elogiado tão abertamente.

Kakashi olhou de relance para o pequeno livro que carregava consigo; a herança do lendário e falecido Jiraiya nunca o ajudara tanto na prática. Voltando o olhar para Karin, pediu uma desculpa silenciosa ao escritor, tentaria conquistá-la por métodos próprios ou não teria mérito algum.

Karin notou que o olhar sobre si estava mais intenso, o que a fez ficar ainda mais rígida com o rosto para o outro lado. "O que ele quer?".

- O que foi? O que está olhando? – resolveu perguntar; o chacra dele de certo modo mexia ainda mais com ela naquele momento.

- Isso a incomoda?

- É claro que... – interrompeu-se no exato momento ao notar o olhar dele, tinha que se fazer indiferente. – É claro que não! O que é bonito é para ser olhado, não?

- Ainda bem que você tem noção disso – soltou, sorrindo mais uma vez para a ruiva que o fitava sem reação.

Sem que ela tivesse direito de resposta, o shinobi aproximou-se furtivamente e pôs um dedo sobre os lábios levemente rosados; mostraria a Karin algo que ela nunca havia visto.

**I wanna play the game  
**_Eu quero jogar o jogo_

**I want the friction**

_Eu quero a fricção_

Antes, porém, que Hatake tivesse a chance, a kunoichi pegou o dedo sobre seus lábios com a boca, e vendo-o surpreso com sua iniciativa, Karin se aproveitou para abaixar-lhe a máscara com as mãos: o jogo havia virado.

Ainda com as mãos, puxou-o pela gola de seu colete de jounin e soltando o dedo, roubou-lhe um beijo; o cheiro dele a embriagava enquanto se mantinham próximos, as mãos agora livres de Kakashi encontravam apoio sobre as coxas semi-expostas.

E aquele beijo... Era a primeira vez que tinha um contato tão íntimo com um homem e Karin se perguntava o que estava fazendo com aquele sujeito insuportável.

"Foco, Karin!" obrigou-se então a abaixar as mãos, passando pela cintura de Kakashi e indo até o porta-kunai preso à coxa direita do jounin, puxando de leve o objeto cortante que visava.

Quando conseguiu finalmente se armar, empurrou-lhe com força descomunal e se aproximou dele, a kunai em seu pescoço o ameaçando. Notou então que ele também segurava uma kunai, mas apontava-a para a região do seu estômago, logo abaixo dos seios.

**You will be  
**_Você será_

**The death of me  
**_A minha morte_

- Seus movimentos estão muito abertos, Ojou-chan – explicou, sorrindo perante a feição dela.

Era a primeira vez que mostrava o sorriso sem a máscara lhe cobrindo até o nariz, e Karin por um momento se distraiu, o suficiente para que ele pegasse o seu braço e a virasse contra a parede; a kunai pressionada contra o cabelo ruivo que lhe cobria a nuca.

- Desgraçado... – xingou. Ele dera um jeito de lhe prender os dois pulsos com apenas uma mão enquanto com a outra segurava a kunai; não era à toa que haviam lhe cogitado como Hokage.

- Se você não consegue lidar nem comigo, como espera lidar com _ele_? – perguntou em bom tom, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. Como ele sabia o que ela realmente queria? Quem ele pensava que era para lhe dar sermões?

- Mate-me então, você conseguiu! – cuspiu as palavras, já estava farta e preferia mesmo ser cortada novamente a ter toda a sua perspectiva de vida desmoronada outra vez.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o ex A.N.B.U. balançou a cabeça negativamente; era realmente um desperdício.

**Yeah, You will be  
**_É, você será_

**The death of me**

_A minha morte_

Libertou-a de sua pequena prisão e se afastou, dando espaço e tempo para ela se virar. Quando ela o fez, ele a fitava com o mesmo desânimo de outrora.

- O que foi? Não vai me matar?

- Você não devia abrir mão da sua vida tão facilmente – soltou, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça frustrada.

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou num tom mais baixo – Você mesmo me disse que eu não tenho chance nenhuma contra ele...

Hatake então se aproximou dela e ergueu-lhe o rosto com o dedo, deixando os olhos rubis à altura dos seus.

**Bury it  
**_Enterrar isso_

**I won't let you bury it  
**_Eu não a deixarei enterrar isso_

**I won't let you smother it  
**_Eu não a deixarei esmagar isso_

**I won't let you murder it**

_Eu não a deixarei assassinar isso_

"O que ele está fazendo?" de um modo que ela não entendia, seu coração estava agitado ao trocar aquele olhar com o jounin. Fechou os olhos quando não aguentou mais ser tragada por aquele chacra e por aquele cheiro, e sem pensar deixou-se ser beijada por ele; o primeiro beijo voraz e verdadeiro que ela trocava.

Abraçou-o enquanto a língua dele passeava por sua boca; nunca havia se sentido tão envolvida fisicamente com alguém, era diferente do platonismo que já sentira por Sasuke; era intenso e ao mesmo tempo brando, tinha a sensação de estar cada vez mais perdida naquele contato.

Kakashi finalmente interrompeu o beijo, arrancando um suspiro insatisfeito da kunoichi que só então abriu os olhos, fitando-o com outro olhar. O ex A.N.B.U. sorriu, havia conseguido _parte_ do que queria. Cobriu-se rapidamente e antes que Karin pudesse reclamar disse com o maior descaramento:

- Se quiser ter mais vai ter que me esperar até amanhã.

- O... – "Maldito!".

O forçaria a ficar ali, mas como ela mesma já havia percebido, seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos; logo havia sumido.

Colocando o indicador sobre os lábios, sorriu ao se lembrar das várias sensações que teve em tão pouco tempo. Aquele era um homem realmente intrigante...

**Our time is running out**

_Nosso tempo está acabando_**  
And our time is running out**

_E o nosso tempo está acabando__**  
**_

No dia seguinte, incrivelmente para Karin, Kakashi adentrou o recinto ainda à tarde e pela porta – jurava para si mesma que ele entraria pela janela.

- Pensei que só viesse à noite. – soltou, no que ele colocou o dedo sobre os próprios lábios indicando que fizesse silêncio.

Karin sorriu maliciosa, queria dizer então que estariam encrencados se fossem pegos juntos?

Interrompendo qualquer possibilidade de contato entre os dois, Shizune adentrou o cômodo após alguns minutos verificando os pacientes dos outros cômodos. Olhando pra ruiva enquanto se perguntava como o colega de trabalho ficaria com ela, o braço direito da Hokage informou:

- Como eu notei que você já está melhor pela visita que fizemos de manhã, faremos só alguns exames padrões e já iremos liberá-la para Kakashi-san cuidá-la – tomou o cuidado para dizer "cuidar" e não "vigiar", assim como Karin tomou o cuidado de não demonstrar satisfação nenhuma, ao contrário.

Voltando-se para o shinobi, Shizune perguntou aos sussurros, algo que obviamente despertou um sentimento adormecido em Karin:

- Pode mesmo fazer isso, Kakashi-san? Não estará muito atarefado por esses dias? Se quiser eu falo com a Sakura e...

- Está tudo bem sim – o shinobi insistiu no mesmo tom de voz, no que Karin franziu o cenho: Qual era a relação deles? – E eu acho que Sakura deve passar um tempo com Tsunade-sama agora que ela acordou – explanou, fazendo a kunoichi à sua frente assentir.

- Bem, eu vou só fazer os exames padrões e já o chamo para vir buscá-la – e voltando seu olhar para a prisioneira; anunciou novamente em bom tom: – Vamos!

Karin então bufou e saiu reclamando "pelos cotovelos" enquanto acompanhava a médica; queria fazê-la no mínimo apressar os benditos exames com o comportamento ranzinza. Nenhuma delas notou, porém, um Kakashi que sorria discretamente deixado à porta do cômodo.

Quando saíram do hospital, Kakashi a fez acompanhá-lo até o mercado e só então foram para o pequeno apartamento quase desabitado, afastado da região devastada de Konoha. Adentrando o lugar, os olhos rubis brilharam sutilmente; duvidava que mais alguém além dela já tivesse entrado ali.

- Está meio mal cuidado – soltou; não se mostraria encantada tão facilmente.

- Não tenho ninguém para me ajudar a cuidar – jogou a indireta, fazendo-a fitá-lo de soslaio enquanto ele deixava as sacolas de compras sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Se passasse mais tempo cuidando da casa e não pensando em perversões...

- Eu não a agradaria tanto – respondeu, fazendo-a corar ferozmente.

Ajeitou então os óculos e se sentou sobre o sofá de dois lugares. Não havia nenhuma foto na sala - típico de um homem solitário. Observou dali cada detalhe e logo voltou seu olhar para o homem que guardava as compras.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ele; naquele momento outra sensação tomava conta dela. "É o que chamam de ternura?" perguntou-se com o cenho franzido, não gostava da ideia de se apegar novamente a alguém, mas Kakashi parecia ser um ímã de polaridade oposta à sua.

**You can't push it underground  
**_Você não pode repelir isso_

- Não vai cozinhar verdura, vai? – indagou, fazendo-o se virar para ela e sorrir.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, era a primeira vez que um homem conseguia ser tão voraz e ao mesmo tempo tão calmo; a primeira vez que era tratada com gentileza sem que necessariamente precisasse dar algo em troca. Com Orochimaru havia sido apenas um experimento que deu certo e se tornou um de seus peões; com Sasuke ela fora tratada apenas como ferramenta, Suigetsu e Juugo também haviam sido enganados por ele. Mas com Kakashi...

- Quer comer _yaki niku_? – perguntou, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

- Você não tem cara de quem sabe fazer.

Ele sorriu e aquele sorriso ela já conhecia, era o mesmo sorriso de quando ela tentava lhe insultar. Karin soergueu a sobrancelha e, desistindo, deu de ombros, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar à mesa.

**x**

Recusou-se a dizer que havia sido uma das melhores coisas que comera na vida – aliás, não se lembrava da última vez que comera algo digno, mesmo assim, não daria o braço a torcer para não alimentar o ego dele - pelo menos não daquele jeito.

Ajudou-o com as louças, um pouco sem jeito com aquela atividade tão normal para muitos, e logo depois se sentaram sobre o sofá; aquele olhar cúmplice novamente presente entre eles.

- Kakashi, onde eu vou dormir? – perguntou, encostando-se a ele.

- Quer ver?

Ambos sorriram quando ela assentiu; ele então a conduziu até o pequeno quarto, ali sim havia algumas fotos - duas apenas. Deixando-se levar pela curiosidade, aproximou-se dos porta-retratos e percebeu: a primeira foto era dele com seus colegas e sensei, e a segunda era dele com seus alunos.

Virando-se e notando que ele a observava, deixou o porta-retrato no lugar.

- Gomen...

- "O que é bonito é para ser olhado", não foi o que você disse?

- Você ficou um tanto parecido com o seu sensei – voltou o olhar para as fotos.

- Você acha? – passou a mão sobre o cabelo bagunçado. Sabia que faltava muito para chegar ao nível do Yondaime Hokage, mas não recusaria aquele elogio inocente.

Voltando sua atenção de vez para o homem à sua frente, Karin se sentou sobre a cama de solteiro, decidindo provocar-lhe um pouco.

- Bem, _eu_ vou dormir aqui. E você?

Kakashi sorriu ante a pergunta; mostraria a ela quem dormiria onde.

Aproximou-se dela e a deitou na cama, posicionando-se sobre ela, que mantinha um sorriso malicioso na face. Antes que ele avançasse, ela retirou os óculos e os colocou perto dos porta-retratos. Era um pouco difícil reparar em pequenos detalhes sem aquilo, mas não se importava tanto.

- Como imaginei, fica mais bonita assim, _Karin_ – ela se arrepiou ao senti-lo tão próximo de si e ouvir o próprio nome naquele tom.

Ela então desamarrou o hitaiate e observou surpresa o sharingan exposto por um momento. Talvez um charme?

Passou a mão pelo cabelo prateado desgrenhado e o puxou para si, sentindo-se novamente embriagada pelo cheiro dele e por seu chacra. Não diria a ninguém e duvidava algum dia dizer a ele, mas adorava aquela sensação, adorava ser tragada por aquilo.

Ele a beijava, descendo pelo pescoço até que se viu obrigado a puxar o zíper da blusa que ela trajava, deixando-a com o colo à mostra. Ela também não perdeu tempo para se igualar a ele em quantidade de peças; logo puxou o zíper do colete e o tacou de lado, juntamente com a camiseta de manga comprida e a regata que ele usava por baixo.

Rolou, deixando-o por baixo enquanto - sentada sobre seu membro - começou a se movimentar lentamente numa dança sensual. Queria provocá-lo, queria ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome de novo.

Sorriu quando notou que ele abafara um gemido, ela o faria se sentir agoniado a ponto de não poder mais reprimir. Movimentando-se do mesmo jeito, pôs as mãos sobre o abdômen bem trabalhado do shinobi e - olhando para ele - mordeu os lábios com um olhar sugestivo.

Mantendo o olhar, afastou-se do membro dele - ficando sobre uma das coxas - e lentamente abriu-lhe a calça, colocando a mão furtivamente sobre o volume aparente. Passou a massageá-lo com avidez enquanto ela mesma se excitava ao sentir o volume aumentar e ao ouvir os gemidos baixos dele - estava chegando mais perto de conseguir o que queria.

Kakashi sentia a cueca lhe apertar a cada movimento da mão de Karin; gemia ao sentir o prazer proporcionado a ele por ela - nunca havia ficado tão duro como estava no momento. Quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais _brincar_, rolou com ela, retirando as calças e a cueca. Viu que o olhar dela foi direto ao membro ereto e sorriu maliciosamente, puxando-lhe os shorts juntamente com a calcinha branca.

- Kakashi... – ela lhe chamou com a voz baixa, nunca havia ido tão longe com um homem, embora o modo como procedesse a contradissesse na opinião de muitos.

Percebendo a insegurança dela, ele se abaixou e próximo à sua intimidade, começou os carinhos com a língua e depois com os dedos. Em pouco tempo, ela já se sentia arder em desejo, havia se esquecido dos receios.

Ela então o abraçou, cravando as unhas na costa dele quando começaram a se unir e ele foi paciente o suficiente para esperar que ela o acompanhasse na sensação. Enquanto a esperava, apenas mordiscava os mamilos duros e sentia prazer com os gemidos que ela soltava; às vezes acompanhados de seu nome.

- Você não presta – Karin sussurrou após ele avançar mais um pouco.

- Então somos dois – respondeu, deixando-a boquiaberta. No fim, ela deu apenas um sorriso em resposta.

Não perceberam quando o hímen foi rompido, Karin apenas se entregara em meio ao misto de dor e prazer. Ele se movimentava lentamente dentro de Karin, continuando as carícias da boca ao colo dela, que lhe puxava o cabelo com violência e gemia.

- Kakashi... – começou a lhe chamar sem cessar – Kakashi...

Quando gozaram, o gemido do shinobi soou mais grave e mais alto do que durante as preliminares, fazendo Karin se contorcer em deleite ao ouvi-lo.

Cansados, contemplaram um ao outro em silêncio enquanto ainda ofegavam e não se demoraram a dormir sem ao menos se separarem.

**We can't stop it screaming out**

_Nós não podemos impedir isso com gritos_

O que ela fazia ali, entregando-se a um homem que mal conhecia? O que ela fazia ali, parada em Konoha quando ainda tinha coisas a resolver? Pensar naquilo lhe tirou do sono leve em pouco tempo e ela acabou passando boas duas horas refletindo enquanto ainda sentia o peso de Kakashi sobre si e afagava-lhe o cabelo.

Não era de todo ruim ficar ali, gostava de estar perto dele, mas ainda assim sabia que não ficaria tranquila enquanto não visse Sasuke outra vez. Ele precisava pagar pelo que havia feito, precisava ver que ela estava vivinha e que ele havia fracassado em lhe dar um fim; precisava ver que ela era útil, lhe fazia falta, e que mesmo assim ela não voltaria para ele de braços abertos.

Olhou então para o homem que – inconsciente - rolara para o lado e puxara o cobertor dobrado. Ele sequer havia cogitado a ideia de usar as habilidades dela como os outros e ainda assim lhe proporcionara um prazer indescritível, momentos que ela nunca vivera.

"Sumanai, Kakashi." Não era sua intenção enganá-lo ou decepcioná-lo, mas também não sabia se conseguiria prosseguir daquele jeito com a mágoa que carregava junto a si.

**I wanted freedom  
**_Eu quis liberdade_

**Bound and restricted  
**_Preso e restrito _

Levantou-se procurando não acordar o dono do apartamento, caminhando lentamente até o guarda-roupa para roubar algumas peças. Se perguntassem, diria que as outras roupas estavam velhas demais e que havia enjoado delas, mas intimamente ela sabia: queria deixar um pedaço seu com ele e levar uma parte dele consigo.

Quando saiu do banho rápido, notou que ele ainda dormia exatamente como ela o havia deixado. No momento, sentiu como se uma kunai ou algo do tipo novamente a atravessasse no peito. "Qual é, você nunca foi sentimental!" berrou para si mesma, sacudindo a cabeça de modo infantil e deixando a casa em silêncio.

Demorou um pouco até conseguir se localizar na vila e tomou seu caminho sem olhar para trás, trajando um moletom negro largo demais para ela e uma camiseta verde-musgo um tanto grande também.

Procurando por um local para sair de Konoha sem ser vista pelos guardas dos portões, reconheceu o ponto onde estava quando viu o toldo com a escrita "Ichiraku"; fora lá que tivera o seu primeiro contato com Kakashi depois de ter chegado à Konoha. "Kakashi..."

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, _tinha _que ir.

**x**

Quando acordou, não a viu ao seu lado. Tocou na parte da cama onde ela devia estar. "Frio.". Amaldiçoou-se por tê-la deixado partir e logo se levantou, tinha coisas a fazer. Se ele havia desistido de Karin?

**I tried to give you up  
**_Eu tentei desistir de você  
_**But I'm addicted  
**_Mas eu estou viciado_

**Now that you know I'm trapped  
**_Agora que você sabe, eu estou encrencado  
_**Sense of elation  
**_Senso de elação_

**You'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
**_Você nunca sonhará em quebrar essa fixação_

* * *

Glossário:

Ojou-chan: "mocinha", "senhorita".

Oji-chan: tio

Ecchi: tarado

yaki niku: tipo churrasco, normalmente a carne é grelhada.

Gomen: desculpe

Sumanai: desculpe

* * *

Owari

Minna-sama, gostaria de avisar previamente que essa fic de forma alguma é preâmbulo para uma longshot. Sobre o final: vocês acham que essa história deve ter uma continuação em outra oneshot? .-.

Arigatou a todos que leram!

Kissus =**

Jyaa nee \o


End file.
